Looking for Mister Right
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Bam/OC for Sin's writing challenge -ONE SHOT-


A/N: Another one from Sinfully Sined's choice of story starters.

_There she was in the middle of the dance floor dancing by herself and turning down any guy that tried to dance with her. He couldn't help but watch as she shot down all his friends and other guys. But he had a feeling that he wouldn't get shot down. No he knew that she was waiting for him._

He couldn't believe it. John Cena, Randy Orton, even Mark Calaway had gotten turned down by the raven haired goddess in the middle of the floor. She was gyrating slowly to the song 'Serenity' with her hands extended above her head. Other tried to join her but she resolutely turned them all away. It was as if she was waiting for someone, but no one so far had been that person. He heard Matthew Cardona and Brian Myers making bets about which one of them would get her and he shook his head. They knew nothing, and with a smile he watched them get shot down, one by one.

Cardona was first and he watched as he swaggered up and placed his hands on her hips as if they belonged there. Without missing a beat of the song she turned around and shoved him away with such force that he fell. She then moved over and stomped down hard on his wrist. As Cardona hollered on the floor, Myers took his shot. He walked up and just started to dance behind her, keeping a few inches away. It worked until she backed up a step and bumped right into him. With a grin he wrapped his arms around her waist and held on as he swayed with her.

He seen the look on her face and winced as she ground the heel of her shoe into the arch of Myer's foot. He released her and was hopping around on one foot when she tripped him. He lay on the floor on his back still cradling his foot when she stepped over him, wiping her feet on his chest. She returned to her solo dance and watched as others eyed her. Cardona sulked back to the bar and slouched against it as he took another sip of his drink. He then snorted as Myers joined them, limping and scowling.

"You think you can do better?" Cardona challenged.

"Of course I can." He said as he straighted up and tossed back the rest of his drink.

"Then go on LaRouche."

He nodded his head and pushed away from the bar, straightening his shirt as he started over to her. He had watched the others and haltingly stepped up to her instead of coming on strong. He waited for her to make her move. For a brief moment he felt as if he had read her wrong, but his fear was erased as she pulled him close and started to dance as the song changed. With a smile he let her lead, his estimate had been right. She was an alpha female looking for a submissive. He followed her moves, loving the way she felt against him as they passed the others.

With a grin he heard Cardona and Myers cuss, followed by Mark laughing as Orton and Cena blamed eachother for their failures. As that song ended he went to step away, but was pulled even closer as she ground against him. He stared into her azure blue eyes mesmerized by them.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, licking his ear. "I didn't say you could leave."

With a groan he let her pull him over to a chair and push him down, then straddled him as the aggressive beat to 'Paralyzer' blared across the club. Her hair whipped around him as she danced only for him, her eyes locked with his as she ran his hand up her sides. He could hear the murmuring from those around him, but blocked it out as she dropped down onto his lap and leaned back until her hands skimmed his ankles. Her skirt, which was already on the short side revealed her black lace thong and Justin bucked up against her.

The guys around them groaned as she came back up and ground against Justin and kissed him hard. She pulled him from the chair and lead him back out to the dance floor, dropping down to in front of him and slowly working her way back up. Justin felt hands on his shoulders and then found himself pushed out of the way as Orton tried to cut in. He grabbed her and molded her body against his as he swayed to the beat. With a grin he leaned down to kiss her, but ended up doubled over as she rammed her knee into his groin.

She looked around and worked her way back over to Justin when she found him once again by the bar. The crowd seemed to melt away from her as she moved gracefully across the floor. Justin gulped as she caught his eyes with hers. She sauntered up and pressed up against him, putting her lips close to his ear.

"Why don't we leave."

She didn't give him time to respond before she pulled him from the club. On the way out of the door he passed Cardona and smiled before the door closed behind him. Out in the parking lot she pressed against her car and kissed him hard before dropping her to knees. Justin looked down amazed as she preceded to give the best blow job that he had ever received. He threaded his hands in her raven tresses as he came, burying himself as far as he could down her throat. His breathing slowed as she got to her feet and stared at him. A small smile curved her full lips as she unlocked the drivers side door.

"So are you coming?" She asked as she slid in behind the wheel.

With a nod he hurried around to the passenger side and fairly dived in. As the car sped off into the night he text Cardona to let him not to wait up. With the windows down he let out a howl knowing that this night was far from over.


End file.
